1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body rear structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there have been cases where an IPU (intelligent power unit) including a battery and the like is mounted in a luggage space to the rear of the rear seat of an electric car, a hybrid vehicle, or the like.
For such a vehicle, for example, a technique for protecting the IPU by suppressing an impact load input to a vehicle body from being transmitted to the IPU in a case of a rear-end collision (hereinafter, referred to as rear collision) has been suggested (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-274665). Specifically, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-274665, protection frames connected in such a manner that a plurality of frames surround the entire periphery of the IPU are included, and the protection frames are fixed to a pair of rear frames provided on both sides in a vehicle width direction or to a floor panel disposed between the rear frames.